James West
Born July 2, 1842, James West went to college where he was mentored by archaeology expert Professor Robey. He then served in the Union Army during the Civil War, attaining the rank of Captain. About a decade later, President Grant recalls him to service as a special agent to discover why someone might wish to start a war between the United States and Mexico. Little is known of the early history of James T. West. In fact, it is not known what the T in his name stands for. He is known to have mentioned his father once but there was not enough information to draw any knowledge about the man. West was born on July 2, 1842. Many events, however, have contradictory dates unless we assume that the stories are not told in chronological order, which is entirely possible since they are almost completely episodic. What is known is that Jim West graduated from West Point and subsequently served as a Cavalry officer, rising to the rank of Major in the United States Army. He was decorated many times. In 1865, when he was a lieutenant, near Vicksburg, Virginia, in the aftermath of a battle, he stumbled upon a wounded Confederate soldier. The man’s legs had been severely damaged. West applied tourniquets that stopped the bleeding and saved the man’s life. This particular incident would later have repercussions in West's career as a Secret Service agent. It is unclear as to precisely when Jim West was recruited into the United States Secret Service. The Service itself was founded in 1865 but it is difficult to construct a timeline using our world’s history as a template because the world James West lived in is clearly a different one. It is possible to say that he was recruited sometime between 1865 and 1870. By the end of 1870, he was one of two agents (the other being Artemus Gordon) who worked directly for and answered only to the President of the United States, Ulysses Simpson Grant. Even when we first encounter Jim and Arte, estimated to be 1871, they have already been working together long enough to have become best friends and to implicitly trust each other. They are presented as troubleshooters sent by the President to investigate threats to American security. West and Gordon traveled in luxurious style on a train named the Wanderer, complete with numerous fancy and futuristic gadgets and a laboratory on board.There was never any explanation for how these gadgets existed in that time period of the late 19th century. It seemed normal in that reality. Unlike his partner Artemus Gordon, Jim relies on his fists to get him past his enemies, or his seductive wiles to charm the ladies. He also has a knack for safe cracking which he picked up along the way in his travels. He travels in style aboard the Wanderer, a specially-equipped private train with richly appointed compartments containing a wide array of special of his suit coat, a breakway two-shot derringer he can assemble from pieces contained in his bootheels, a grappling hook and line that can be fired from his revolver, and a special ring that can cut through iron bars. On occasion, he supplements this gear with more specialized equipment. Sometime around 1882, West and Gordon retired from the Secret Service. By 1885, West was traveling through Mexico when he received word that the son of the late Dr. Loveless (who had died sometime between 1875 and 1882) had threatened the United States with a weapon that could destroy cities much as his father had once done and they were asked to come out of retirement. They defeated Dr. Loveless, Jr. but realized that he had clones planted all around the world so they may not have seen the last of him. They were called out of retirement one last time (or just never went back into retirement) although the adventure was noticeably lacking in any fights or battles of any kind. And with that adventure, James West rode off into the sunset, heading west, for the last known time. James West is a handsome ladies man. Although small in stature, he is a coiled spring of energy. He usually wears a blue western style suit complete with vest, cowboy hat and numerous concealed weapons and devices. A martial arts master, West’s speed is amazing. Regularly defeating groups of at least four opponents in hand-to-hand fights, he was equally unmatched with guns, once defeating even an android in a fast-draw contest. Sure of himself and quite confident, Jim West is what James Bond might have been had he been living in the United States of America during the 1870's. He is also never one to run from any fight. A notorious gunfighter once threatened Artemus Gordon while he was sporting an injured arm when Gordon said something about the man’s notorious reputation, implying it might not be a good idea for Gordon to have such a good memory. The gunman said Gordon talked big for a guy with a bad wing (meaning his gun hand). West said, “My name is Jim West. I’ve got a good memory too and there’s nothing wrong with my wing. Emma Valentine: “What do you demand of a woman, intelligence or beauty ?” ' James West: “Beauty if they’re intelligent, intelligence if they’re beautiful.” '''Emma Valentine: “Your ideal mate, Mr. West, is a combination of Aphrodite, Helen of Troy and Lola Montez. Oh, Mr. West, I’m afraid it can’t be done.” ' James West: “Well, frankly, I like to do my own shopping anyway.” {Supervillian Emma Valentine had constructed a "love Mating Machine" computer and was curious to know who would have made the idel mate for James West} '''“Things aren’t always what they seem to be.” Count Manzeppi (to West): “You have much to offer us. Oh, a certain flair for assassination. A charming capacity to overcome odds. In short, style.” 'Artemus Gordon: “I didn’t know you liked toys.” ' James West: “Toys, no. Dolls, yes.” Category:Characters